I'm going to Sleep
by zat-writes
Summary: Caboose is severely injured and things don't look good for him. [MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD]


Everything happened so fast. It was practically a blur. They were in battle and everything went to shit. Several men got killed or injured, including Simmons and Tucker. But their wounds were nothing compared to Caboose. He had gotten shot several times and was just barely clinging on. They had to retreat.

Washington and Sarge dragged Caboose to the airship they were escaping on. It was a close call. The ship almost had to leave without them. But they were lucky and managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. Of course none of them felt very lucky with Caboose laid out, unconscious on the floor of the airship.

The reds and blues watched as Washington tried his very best to wake Caboose. It was a desperate, panicky effort that seemed to be in vain. Caboose was out cold.

"Epsilon, can I get a vitals scan," Carolina asked, almost sounding scared for Caboose's life.

"I'm on it," Epsilon said before running a quick scan of Caboose. He then displayed the results in Carolina's helmet. "It doesn't look good... He's losing a lot of blood and his pulse is very weak. They managed to hit a few vital organs..."

"Is he going to make it," Wash asked desperately.

"I don't know. If we can get him help soon then maybe. If not, then... I don't know," Epsilon replied, his voice trailing off at the end.

Caboose stirred, bringing everyone's attention to him. The injury simulation soldier raised his head and looked around at his friends, who were all gathered around him. He tried to sit up but Wash held him down with a firm hand.

"Don't move, Caboose," the former Freelancer said sadly.

"Did we win," Caboose asked slowly. "Did we beat those meanies."

"... Y-yeah, Caboose, we won," Wash lied, taking Caboose's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"No, we didn't. They totally kick our-" Grif began but stopped when Sarge elbowed him hard in the chest. "Oh... Y-yeah we totally won, Caboose."

"We kicked their sorry asses. They didn't stand a chance," Sarge added. "We had those damn pirates crying for mercy! They'll never mess with the likes of us ever again."

"You were the best guy out there. You and Freckles," Donut said with a tremble in his voice.

"Affirmative," said Freckles, the rifle set beside Caboose.

"We're all really proud of you," Carolina said, kneeling down beside Caboose and giving him a pat of the shoulder.

"Yes, I won. I am so good at war," Caboose celebrated weakly, trying to laugh but it quickly turned to a weak coughing fit. "Hey, guys, my chest really hurts and I'm really... really dizzy."

"It's okay. You'll be okay," Wash lied again, mostly for his own sake. "Just try and hold still."

"Okay, Washingtub," Caboose said with a nod and let his head lay back again. "If you say so."

Silence fell on the band of misfits. The air was thick with sorrow and grief. They were all worried for the their friend. Where was Doctor Grey when you needed her? If she were here, then maybe Caboose would not be dying on the floor. Maybe he would have a chance and no one would have to regret all the mean things they have said to the poor idiot over the years. Maybe they could see more of his stupid face. Maybe, just maybe, they could be with him a little bit longer.

"Hey, guys, I feel really sleepy," Caboose said slowly. "I think I'm going to nap now."

"Good... Goodnight, Caboose," Washington said softly. His tone betraying him.

"Wake me up when we get home, okay? I want to go to the party for winning."

"We'll wake you up. Don't worry," Epsilon said in a soft voice, softer than he had ever spoken to Caboose before. "You just go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, everyone," Caboose said as he slowly passed out.

Carolina averted her eyed as when Epsilon spoke. "He's gone," the AI fragment said with a crack in his voice.

Again, there was silence as they all watched Caboose, half expecting him to wake up any moment. Simmons, who leaned against Grif for support, hid his face behind the orange simulation soldier. Tucker and Sarge just stared while Washington just sat there and watched. Donut began sobbing loudly, crying out about how Caboose was too young to go. Donut was right, but so goes the way of war and not every story has a happy ending.


End file.
